Eagle-Crow
by MikrahSjikhan
Summary: [ HIATUS ] Wakatoshi, a just-graduated college student, now lives in Tokyo. One day, as he was walking down the street, he found a young boy, beaten, tired, and sick, begging for food or money. Taking pity on the boy, he took him in and raised this boy as if he were his own son. This boy, now named Tetsuya.
1. Finding

Wakatoshi let out a soft breath, the small cloud appearing and blowing away with the January wind. Maybe his girlfriend would be waiting at home with hot pot again - not that he minded.

He shuddered softly, a bit of snow landing on his nose. Wakatoshi paused to sneeze before continuing on his way. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the small, baby-blue haired child shivering in the snow, walking up to him.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, could you spare a few yen? Something to eat?"

The volleyball player paused for a moment, before looking down. His dark olive eyes met aquamarine, and the small child flinched back. There was a moment of silence, before Wakatoshi spoke up. "What is a child like you doing out here in the street? On a cold day such as this?"

"I-I don't have a home," the child said, his teeth chattering. Wakatoshi frowned.

"Family?"

"I don't have a family."

Wakatoshi hummed in thought, looking the boy over. A ripped, worn spring coat, hand-knit scarf (that was ripped a bit as well), jeans, and sneakers a size too small. "I suppose you'll need one then."

"What do you mea-"

"Come with me, you need a place to spend the night, after all." Wakatoshi began to walk off, and the boy scurried after him.

"Sir, is this really-"

"And please don't call me 'sir,' my name is Ushijima Wakatoshi," he said shortly. The boy nodded, not daring to speak. Wakatoshi rushed all the way home, occasionally checking if the small boy was still following him.

When they reached Wakatoshi's home, he unlocked the door, and held it open for the boy. Hesitantly, the boy stepped into the house and warmth enveloped him as Wakatoshi closed the door, and locked it. He removed his boots and coat. Seeing this, the boy followed suit, but didn't know where to put his coat.

The volleyball player chuckled quietly, taking the boy's coat, putting it on a hanger and placing it in a closet.

"Are you...my family now?" The boy asked, looking up at Wakatoshi. The man didn't respond, only beckoning the boy to follow him down a hallway, to the kitchen.

"Hitomi," he greeted a brown haired young woman, who looked up from the cutting board.

"Wakatoshi, you're home," she smiled, before seeing the young boy. She walked up to him and crouched to the boy's height. "Who's this?"

"A homeless orphan I found. We are looking after him," he stated sternly, and Hitomi chuckled, reaching out and ruffling the boy's blue locks, only making them more messy than they were before.

"All right. He's our son, now, then?" Wakatoshi grunted, before walking to the counter and washing his hands. "Well, what's your name?" She asked him, and he opened his mouth to say something, before his frowned, closing it again.

"I...I'm sorry miss, I don't know my name." Hitomi frowned, before standing and offering the boy a seat on a stool by a small table. He plopped down onto the cushioned chair, staring blankly at the table.

"Don't call me 'miss,' Tetsuya. I'm your mommy now, remember?" She chided, and he looked up at her in surprise.

"T-Te-tsu-ya?" He said, slowly. Wakatoshi walked over, taking a seat as well.

"That is your name; Tetsuya, Ushijima Tetsuya."

Tetsuya's eyes sparkled.

"Does that mean you're my family now?" He asked again, and Hitomi laughed, Wakatoshi having a ghost of a smile on his face.

 **"Yes, we're your family now!"**


	2. Moving In

"Mommy?" Tetsuya tried to say, as he sat in the basin of hot water. Hitomi hummed, scrubbing his hair with shampoo. "I-Is it okay if I sleep alone tonight?"

"Of course~ this must all be really new to you," she stopped scrubbing his hair and made him lean back, so the soap was all washed away. Tetsuya nodded at this, before closing his eyes, savoring the moments he was in the boiling water. "And before you settle down, I just want to tell you, your new dad..."

"Wakatoshi?" Tetsuya asked, and Hitomi nodded.

"He's not one to show too many emotions and keeps quiet a lot, so please don't feel bad if he doesn't talk to you often." Tetsuya nodded slowly, his expression remaining the same as Hitomi took him out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel. "Okay~! I'll see if your clothes have finished drying downstairs yet, stay here, all right?" Again, he nodded and waited, the towel around his waist, as he looked around.

It was his first time in a house since five years ago, when he was two.

His elder brother had been with him, before he had died three years ago. Frowning at the memory, Tetsuya dipped his hand in the still-warm, soapy water and waded it around a bit before his adopted mother opened the door again, with his ripped, but now clean, clothes in hand.

"You'll have to keep wearing these until we get some new ones for you, okay?" Hitomi said, and Tetsuya nodded, gladly taking his clothes and changing into them.

"Do I have a room?" He asked, and his new mother smiled.

"For now, you're going to sleep in the guest room. But, it'll be your room soon enough!" She chirped, and Tetsuya let out a smile.

"Thank you...thank you for everything you've done for me." He bowed. "I'm forever grateful."

Hitomi giggled, straightening him up before taking his small hand in hers. "Don't worry, it's the least we could do. If anything, thank Wakatoshi for bringing you home."

Home.

The sound was still foreign to him, but it was starting to gain more and more meaning by the second.

"Come on, we have to have dinner now, don't we? You're probably really hungry from being out there, huh?" On cue, his stomach grumbled and he blushed in embarrassment. His mother laughed, tugging him along. "Let's go!"

Tetsuya did his best to keep up with Hitomi, occasionally stumbling. They walked down the stairs, to a large room with a round dining table, six cushions on the ground to sit down on. Taking his seat between his new mother and father, his gaze locked onto the boiling stainless steel container before him. "It smells good," he whispered.

Wakatoshi opened the lid, and the smell wafted out, filling the room. Tetsuya was in awe of the hot food until his father placed a small plate of shiitake mushrooms and some other foods before him. "Wait for a bit, it's hot," Wakatoshi stated, before serving himself.

Tetsuya nodded, staring his food down, as if his gaze would turn it ice cold. Hitomi smiled at this, blowing on her own mushroom and eating it. Trying to follow her example, he attempted at picking up his chopsticks but to no avail.

Wakatoshi suddenly grabbed his right hand (his dominant hand), and fixed its posture before placing the chopsticks in them. Tetsuya made sure to hold his hand perfectly still as he stared at the two pieces of wood, making his father chuckle softly.

The boy was truly an alien to all this.

Tetsuya turned to Wakatoshi.

 **"Thank you, daddy!"**


End file.
